


I'll Try to Picture me Without You But I Can't

by ThNinjassistant



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: FFBE spoilers, I love Lasswell's two gay lovely uncles, I will not stand for there only being one fic for Ignacio in the entirety of Ao3, M/M, Mutual Pining, my damn favorite ship I'm gonna kill for it, primarily on Veritas Identity but there's also a brief mention of smth in JP, these boys are dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThNinjassistant/pseuds/ThNinjassistant
Summary: Things aren't going well for Ignacio, with everything that's happened to the entire team, but perhaps an unexpected present from an unexpected source can change that





	I'll Try to Picture me Without You But I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm telling you all this ship is wholesome and pure and they work with each other so well. Oh also first fic hope you enjoy
> 
> Title is from Fall Out Boy (get it bc they're immortal I'm so funny hahaha)

Ignacio closed his eyes as he returned to the room he was splitting at the inn the Sworn Six had somehow managed to get a few rooms in. It was hard to say what was more surprising, the fact that none of the owners have tried turning them in or the fact that they still had the funds to even stay there. Well, it wasn't him spending the money, so he supposed it wasn't a problem if they could still afford to do this. Closing the door behind him, the former Flamelord placed his weapon to the ground before his thoughts wandered back to the earlier events of the day.

That voice, thanking him after he made his vow… It hurt remembering the past. He'd had 700 years to let his grief and regret go, but just that simple thank you had him gripping the handle of his axe tightly before wiping at his eyes. Not the right time to cry, there's still work to do later. Resting and then heading out was a priority, even if the battles ahead would hurt.

After removing his arm from his face and looking back, Ignacio spotted something off about the bed he had. After pulling back the blanket, he didn't have a direct response to the object before him.

A plushie, obviously made carefully, seemingly depicting what appeared to be him in his old armor of the Veritas was on the mattress. The stitching looked like it had to have been someone's handiwork, as there sure as hell wouldn't be anything like this around for the Veritas after all this time.

It was… kind of cute, if he was being honest with himself.

But someone had to have placed it there when he left the room, and had to have made it themself. Citra came to mind, as the only one who could sew, but with her… interest lying elsewhere, there was barely a chance it was from her. Folka could have done it, but they both knew a relationship was never going to happen with the two of them, with their preferences not exactly aligning. No one else he could think of could sew though. Maybe the gift was just a group present from Citra being given out individually, the Flamelord conceded as the door opened and the familiar self assured voice of his roommate.

“My apologies for the delay, Ignacio,” Sieghard had barely been gone five minutes, but it was endearing to hear him ramble. “I'm sure anyone would be disappointed to be separated from someone as beautiful as me for so l-ah.”

...Well that was uncommon. Sieg never interrupted his speeches. Turning to face his fellow Veritas, Ignacio noticed the blonde glancing at the plushie still in his hand. Odd, but he supposed that the idea of getting a present from someone was odd to him, so Sieg's surprise wasn't unexpected.

“Hey, Sieg. What's up? Oh, since you're here, did you get one of these plushies too? I came across it when I got here, and I'm wondering if maybe Citra made a bunch of them to give one to each of us-”

“I made that, actually.”

…

Wait, what?

“Sorry, Sieg. I must've heard you wrong. You what?”

The Earthlord briefly averted his gaze before re-establishing eye contact. It might've been his hopeful heart playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn he saw a faint blush on Sieghard’s face as he cleared his throat.

“As I said, I'm the one who made that beautiful plushie. It was supposed to be for your birthday, but it got more complicated than even I could have anticipated, so I finally finished it last night. I hope you see just how perfect it is.” The blonde nodded to himself but Ignacio knew what he was trying to do. He was unsure of it, internally. This was the same guy who would delay everyone for up to 3 hours if his hair wasn't perfect.

“It's great, Sieg. I really appreciate it, but why go through all the work for a simple birthday present? I would've been happy with anything. Hell, after 700 years I'm most happy that you remembered my birthday.”

“Of-Of COURSE someone as magnificent as I would remember his friend's birthday. As for your other point, does a friend need to have a reason for making a present for their friend's birthday?’

(...A present is one thing, but a hand sewn plushie of me in the armor I haven't worn in a long while with as much detail put into it as there is?)

“Well… yeah, kinda. Sieg, this is really detailed, and it's more than just 'a present’.” Gods, he could tell he was going to start blushing himself. There wasn't any way this was anything other than a platonic present, he internally chastised himself.

“Well, I suppose I just wanted to make something nice for you. If you don't want it however, I can try making something more to your liking.”

“No no no, that's not necessary. I love it, Sieg. It really touches me that you made something this carefully for my birthday. Now, come here, you.”

Sieghard might've attempted a noise of protest as he was pulled into the hug, but he didn't seem to be making any efforts to break free. It was rather enjoyable seeing how the Earthlord barely reached his chest with both standing at full height. Gods what he'd give to have this more. But that'd require growing a spine. ...Maybe after this disaster was taken care of. He needed to get it out. Nodding to himself internally, he stepped back and released the Sieghard, noticing the blonde's face being a similar shade of pink as his own.

“Well, I'm exhausted, so I think I'll be turning in,” Ignacio turned to the late dusky sky through the room's window and sat on the mattress beside where he had placed the plush. Sieghard seemed… off after their embrace though. He looked as though he was contemplating a heavy decision and he hadn't made any movement since they broke apart.

“Hey, Sieg! Did I break ya?”

The blonde blinked a few times before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

“Ignacio…”

That was a serious tone. There had to be something eating at him. So be it. As his friend, nothing more, he'd be there to help until he could cough out the words holding him back.

“Yeah, what's up?’

“I… nevermind. I'm glad you liked my present. Good night.”

Or Sieghard could dodge the subject. Well, nothing to it. The Flamelord decided to lay down and finally let the day's events come to a close. He'd face the future, face that pain for those he cared about then and now, and that was his promise.

…  
Once he was absolutely sure the other had fallen asleep, Sieghard buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“Gods damn it Sieg. You were right there and you backed out at the last minute.”

It's not like he hadn't tried before. He was confident, after the present and the hug and everything, but he just felt himself break instead. Leaning back onto his bed, the blonde smirked and nodded about his next plan to himself.

“Well, I'll wait a bit longer, then I'll tell him. I've waited for the right moment for almost 700 years. I can wait a little longer for the payoff to be the perfect ending I deserve, by his side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sieghard knowing how to sew comes from a friend of mine and their joke that I'm taking too far
> 
> Anywho these boys are oblivious and head over heels and the other veritas are probably sick of it
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna hmu and talk FFBE or this ship I'm @ThNinjassistant on Twitter  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
